Sweet Dreams
by Immortal-X
Summary: After a night of getting drunk, will the Inuyasha gang ever be the same? Probably. But what happens when Sango finds out about something she did the previous night, but can't recollect... Will she regret it?
1. The Dream that seemed like a Reality

Sweet Dreams

The day had just come. The whole group had just woken up. Inuyasha hadn't gotten much sleep, because he could hear Kagome all night. They had had a lot to drink the night before, and she started to say things in her sleep. Well, he may have "accidentally" heard his name once or twice, but nothing important. Unfortunately for him, she dreamed of getting a dog, and well, you can guess what happened. However, this story is not about Inuyasha and Kagome, but the monk and the demon-slayer on the opposite side of the hill.

They had both woken up early to talk. They enjoyed each others' company, although the monk would act rather, well, "unholy". However, he felt rather tired, and didn't wish to get slapped at the moment. _Maybe later_, he thought. Neither of them had said anything in their sleep, because of their training.

"So, how'd you sleep, Sango?" Miroku asked her.

"Fine. Just fine. And you?" she asked the monk.

"In the presence of such beauty, how could I not?" he said gingerly.

"Don't push it, monk. You may have gotten away with certain things last night when I was drunk, but not now. I'm sober, and those cheesy lines won't work on me."

_It wasn't a line_, he thought sadly. He looked solemnly at the ground for a second, then looked up and smiled at the beautiful demon-slayer. "We'd better get moving. The sun's been up for a while, and Inuyasha must be getting impatient."

She raised an eyebrow, but decided to shrug it off. All of a sudden, a very loud "SIT!" came from over the hill. Apparently, Inuyasha had yelled at Kagome for only saying insignificant things about him, and she, offended by him listening to her sleep, punished him. Oops.

"Do you think Inuyasha will ever learn to control his tongue?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to control your hand?!" she asked him.

As soon as he had removed his hand from her butt, he had gotten a crack across the skull with the hirai-kotsu. He looked up sheepishly and gave her a smile. She turned and sighed.

As the group was walking along, it was very silent. Inuyasha and Kagome refused to talk to each other, based on the morning's events, Miroku and Sango were both deep in thought, and Shippo and Kilala were both taking a nap. That's why all of them (except Shippo and Kilala) heard the high-pitched scream coming from the woods.

"This has demon written all over it. I can practically smell it," Inuyasha noted.

"I agree. This is probably a demon," Miroku said.

The others also nodded.

All of them raced to save the innocent, with Inuyasha arriving first, then Miroku, with Sango not far behind, and Kagome lagging behind with her heavy pack and the two sleeping demons on her back. Inuyasha quickly unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. There was a man who was bearing down on a very beautiful woman. The man turned to see a giant sword in his face. His eyes widened, and he ran off, screaming all the while.

They all stared wide-eyed and shocked, wondering what just happened. Miroku was the first to break the silence.

"A demon, huh? Looked like some dirty villager to me," Miroku said.

"Hey! Don't go mockin' me! You thought it was a demon, too!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Well, uh, you can't be right every time, right? Haha...ahem. Anyway, we should probably-" he was cut off, as he was grabbed very tightly around the waist by the girl whom they had rescued.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, kind monk! How can I ever repay you? I'll do anything! Just name it!" the woman said in a very vibrant voice.

"Uh, excuse me, bu-" he was cut off again, but this time because Sango put her hand over his mouth, and slowly pulled him away. When they were safely out of earshot of everyone else, she started on him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she screamed.

"Well, I-" he said, but was cut off yet again.

"You can't ask that innocent little girl to bear your children!" she continued.

"I know, but-" he tried again, but no luck.

"You didn't even do anything to help, Inuyasha did it all!" she yelled.

"Sango, please, lis-" he again tried explaining.

"Besides that, you're just a dirty monk!" She emphasized the last part.

At that last sentence, Miroku looked hurt. He knew what he was. "You're right, Sango. I am just a lech. I might not want to be, but I am." He looked away, and gave a sigh.

"Monk..." she said. She had not meant to hurt his feelings, but that last part slipped out. "I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" this time, it was her turn to be interrupted.

"Do you remember? Last night? When we were talking in the woods?" he asked her, softly.

"I...um...uh...no. I don't. Why?" she asked just as softly.

"We were talking about the times we live in. We also talked about you. And me. And us." At that last sentence, Sango's eyes widened.

"U-us? What do you mean?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"You had a lot of drinks. But not me. I remember every word. I couldn't forget if I tried."

"What happened?" she asked, knowing it was too late to go back now.

"You- you said..." he paused.

"What? What did I say?!" she exclaimed, needing to know what she had told him.

"You said you loved me."

"WHAT?! Why would I say that? I wouldn't have..." she looked into his cool, blank eyes, the ones that told her he was not lying. "...I did, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Um... What did you say?"

"Nothing. You passed out, and I carried you back to camp."

"Oh..." she said, disappointed.

"But I do want to say something now. So you will never forget. Sango, you are the girl who I will love, the only girl, from now until forever." He said this with such passion, such meaning, that she couldn't help but fall for him. She walked closer, looking into those, big, beautiful eyes, and embraced him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he grabbed her around the waist. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. Slowly, they were drawn to each other. Just as they were about to kiss, she heard a familiar voice, off in the distance.

She listened harder, and started to make out the words. It said, "Sango? Sango? Wake up, Sango."

"M-Miroku?" she asked?

Then, she woke up. The sun was high in the sky, and her head hurt badly. She found herself at the campsite from the night before.

"Wha-what happened?" she mumbled, not having the energy to sit up.

"Well, you passed out, so I carried you back here. Inuyasha wanted to leave without you, but I told him you needed to sleep."

"Th-thank you, monk," she said softly, as to not upset her headache anymore.

He smiled and got up. "Let's head out. We don't want Inuyasha to throw a fit."

"Ok," she answered.

As they were walking down the road, Kagome went up to Sango. "What were you doing in the woods all that time with Miroku, and why did he carry you back?" she asked.

Sango turned, and saw Miroku looking into the sky, smiling.

* * *

How'd you like my first story? If you liked this one, part 2 is in the works. As soon as I get 15 different reviews, I'll post the sequel.


	2. The Reality that seemed like a Dream

I just want to thank all the reviewers that told me what they thought. To tell the truth, I had no particular interest in whether or not I got any reviews, but I was very wrong. Just seeing that I got _any_ reviews filled me with happiness, and that they were all positive was a plus. I hope to keep making you guys happy. The strangest thing is that I got one the first day my story was up! That gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. I didn't intend to write any more stories than these two, but just seeing that I made people as happy as me when I read a good story, I will write many more. Thanks for listening to me ramble, and here is the second part of the story.

It had been one week since Sango had had the dream about Miroku. She hadn't told anybody, not even Kagome, and was quieter than usual, but nobody seemed to notice. She kept on trying to forget the dream, and deny to herself that she thought anything of the sort about that lecherous monk, but whenever her mind wandered to the dream, whether unwilling or not, she felt truly happy.

'I've got to tell someone, or this will never go away. But who...' she thought to herself. She mentally sorted out the people who she wouldn't tell. 'Well, Shippo is too young to understand, and Inuyasha will just think I'm crazy. I could probably tell Kagome, but she would just end up trying to set me up with the monk, and I wouldn't want that... would I? No, no, NO! Stop thinking these things! Alright, that leaves... No. I can't tell him! He would only grope me more... but would that be a bad thing? Oh, God, why am I thinking this? Well, he won't think I'm crazy, and he would most likely keep it a secret. I guess it's gotta be him.'

She decided to tell him that night, so nobody would eavesdrop. The monk had done his famous act, and gotten them board in a very large hotel, and they each had their own room. That was better, considering she didn't have to worry about Inuyasha, Kagome, or Shippo noticing anything wrong. When she was sure that everybody else was asleep, she snuck over to the room she figured was Miroku's: it was the farthest from all the girls' rooms (the owner saw his rather un-priest-like behavior). She opened the door, and sure enough, there he was. She snuck over to him.

"Monk!" she whispered.

"Hunh?" he mumbled groggily. "S-Sango? What are you doing here? Oh! I s-" he was cut off by Sango's fist on his head.

"It's nothing like that, monk. I just had to... tell you something," she said, blushing.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he said with a half curious-half perverted look on his face.

Sango lost her blush, and replaced it with a look of annoyance. "Just shut up and listen." She then proceeded to tell him about her dream. All the while, he had a bewildered look on his face. When she finished, her face was as red as Inuyasha's clothes, and Miroku's eyes were just as wide open as his mouth. After he regained his composure, he began to speak.

"That is a very strange dream, Sango. The reason I say this, is because you have it backwards. It was not you who declared your love..." he broke off, his face as red as Sango's.

"W-wait... You mean, there _was_ a confession of love in the forest?!" she said in a loud whisper. "But if it wasn't me, then that means-" she was cut off by Miroku.

"Yes, it was me. I-" it was his turn to be cut off, as Sango pressed her lips against his. At first, his eyes were wide, but soon he got caught up in the passion of the moment. They kissed for a while, until Miroku's right hand, the one and only Moment-Breaker, decided it wanted in. When Sango felt the pressure on (you guessed it) her butt, however, she only pulled an inch away, eyes still closed, and whispered to him, "Maybe later." He pulled his hand away, and they started to kiss again.

Sango never went back to her room that night, but nobody ever questioned it. In fact, nobody really noticed. As the Inuyasha gang continued on their adventure, there was never any mention of the affair the two shared that night, but every now and then, the monk and demon-slayer would fall a few steps behind, walking together, hands intertwined.


End file.
